trusting in a friend
by peanutbutterapplesmack
Summary: Chouji, or Choji (however you spell it) and you get down and dirty. Its not too great but its a rather simple choji lemon.


You walked quietly through the dusty streets to your friends house. His dad was out on a mission for a day or two, and your parents didn't really care where you went or with who. After a few minutes, you reached Choji's home you knocked and he let you in, gesturing to his living room where a few pizzas and some old VCR's laid beside them.

"So the usual night of excitement?" you said sarcastically.

"Yep, 'Breakfast at Tiffany's' or 'Scooby doo and the Alien Invadors'?"

You laughed and tossed the scooby doo movie at him and he began the movie while you sat on the floor and opened the first pizza box.

After about three boxes of pizza and the musical number by Shaggy about Crystal, you turned to your left to see Choji staring at you a little funny.

"Yeah Choji?" you asked slowly, looking at him strangely.

He leaned forward, and pressed his lips to yours. You kiss back nervously, unsure of what to do exactly. Then he pulls back and smiles;

"That was great." he whispers, you smile back and excuse yourself to the restroom.

You lock the door and look in the mirror. You threw your chestnut brown hair behind your shoulder as you examen your slender frame. Your breast were supple, your figure not luscious but still rather attractive, and long pretty legs that could stop traffic.

You've been told often you were beautiful, and you liked the compliments. But you have come to realize guys lots of time just use you for sex.

You didn't want that to happen with Choji, you liked him. It may seem like a cliché, but your in love with your best friend, and you just hoped it wouldn't go sour. But you had faith.

Rushing back to the living room, you pounced on Choji smashing your lips into his. He kissed back harder, holding the nape of your neck as he licked your lips, begging for entrance. You obliged and dry humped him into the floor, as he groaned and pushed so you were on your back and he was on top, grinding on you. His tongue flicked its way into your mouth as you played back moaning when he sucked on yours.

He broke the kiss, nipping his way down your neck to your shirt. Choji pulled it over your head, pulling one breast into his mouth, circling one with his tongue. Your back arched and you threw your head back with a groan as you gripped his hair and pulled him close.

"Oh gosh Choji!" you gasped as the other bud was engulfed into his warm mouth, while he massaged the other.

Squirming, your hand slid its way down Choji's torso, and onto the bulge, rubbing firmly. He groaned, causing your breast to vibrate slightly. You pushed him away slightly and took off the rest of your clothes, looking at him to do the same.

He followed and started kissing your neck, while he pushed you down and slowly slid inside. Choji paused for a moment, waiting for you to get used to it, and you bucked your hips to let him know you were ready, and Choji began a steady pace. It increased as you thrust your hips up to meet his, and you wrapped your legs around his back.

Choji pounded into you relentlessly as you scream thrashing your head from side to side.

"Holy shit! Choji!" you cried as your climax came. Choji panted in return, thrusting harder.

"mmmm! _!" he groaned as he thrust into you one last time as he released. You followed behind, orgasming, and digging your nails into his shoulder blades.

Resting for only a moment, you got up and pulled on some of your clothes. Choji just stayed down and watched as you got dressed. Before you pulled on your last bit of clothing, your shirt, he stood up, wrapping his arms around your waist while he began to kiss in between your shoulder blades. Your back arched and you turned around, kissing him softly on the lips.

"You know," he whispered. "My dad has a pretty nice water bed upstairs."

You smiled at Choji as he pulled you upstairs, kissing you passionately on each step.

When you get to the master bed room, Choji turns on a dim lamp and lays you down on the bed. He sat in between your legs, slowly pulling your pants and undergarments off leaning in and licking your soft, pink folds.

You groaned and threw back your head as he sucked on your clit, and started all over again.


End file.
